


Where We Went Wrong

by catrinaamarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Will be added as Story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinaamarie/pseuds/catrinaamarie
Summary: Dominique Weasley is a quidditch star, good girlfriend and amazing friend, but something will change this year. Alliances will be tested and relationships strained. Will Dominique survive or is her seventh year destined to fail?





	Where We Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction that I've posted anywhere so I really hope you like it! If you want to see more about the characters there are descriptions of all of my Next Generation on tumblr at www.wwww-wherewewentwrong.tumblr.com

The soft mechanical noises coming from the Hogwarts express seemed to calm Dominique Weasley’s rapidly beating heart as she sat aboard it. The frantic beating of her heart was slowly starting to match the constant clanking of the trains under carriage. The wheels were trudging over the track pulling them closer and closer to their final destination, Hogwarts.

There was no real reason for Dominique to be nervous, the light blonde young woman had been doing this for the past seven years, what was any different this year. With a huff of a laugh she realised that there was only one answer to that, the future. This was her first last train ride to Hogwarts, the ‘boarding’ school that had become her home away from home. So many Weasleys had graduated before her but it was different this time. She wasn’t a Gryffindor, she didn’t have the glory of a lion standing beside her. All Dominique had was the stealth of a snake draped over her shoulders and twisting around her neck. She sighed softly as she glanced out the window before looking to the door when a small knock sounded. At the appearance of the young man at the door a smile broke across Dominique’s lips, she waved a hand to beckon him in.

“Thought you would be with the others.” Tanner Bell said as he stepped into the compartment and closed the door behind him. It seemed as if the brunette male had grown over the summer. Dominique stood up from her seat and pulled him into a hug, her thin arms wrapping around his waist. He had grown.

“Decided I needed a moment alone.” She said as she took a step back from him and sat back in her spot. Tanner sat on the bench seat across from her, “But I’m glad you’re here.” She knew that he hadn’t taken her comment the wrong way, he was Tanner he knew what Dominique meant.

Tanner nodded his head slowly as he looked over his best friend, “I get it.” He said with a slight smile as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest and leaned back in his seat. His hair had grown over the summer and he now had half of it pulled up into a small bun.

“Trying a new look?” Dominique questioned with a raised brow as she tipped her head forward in a gesture to his hair.

With a roll of his eyes Tanner said, “It was getting long and was in my face but I’ve grown to love it.” With that the two of them went silent. Tanner’s eyes were on Dominique but hers were looking out the window, always looking, searching.

Soon enough the Hogwarts Express was slowing down. The mechanical noises were quieting down as the two seventh years rose from their seats.

“Back at again.” She said with a slight smile as she swung her bag over her shoulder to rest the strap there. “Do you know any first years this year?” She asked as both their bodies slightly jolted as the train came to a final spot.

Tanner raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled open the compartment door and gestured for her to go first. “My little sister?” He said almost questioningly, that wasn’t something that Dominique would forget, she loved Isabella.

“Oh Merlin.” Dominique muttered as she stepped past Tanner and out the door. She turned slightly so she could see him as he shut the compartment door. “How could I forget about Bella, she was so excited this summer, wanted to go into Gryffindor like your mum.” She said with a small smile. Dominique knew not being sorted into Gryffindor could still be a sore spot for Tanner, it was for a lot of them.

Tanner kept his eyes on her, a slight quizzical look in them, as he nodded his head. “Yea, Bell’s a big Gryffindor fan.” He said as they started walking down the corridor of the train, easily by passing the younger kids. He led her, with a hand on her back, through one of the doorways out of the train and onto the platform. “Let’s see if we can find the guys.”

Dominique nodded her head, her eyes already searching over the tops of heads to see if she could find their other friends. She knew that Scorpius would most likely be with his 6th year friends and so she was only really looking for Michael and Jacob. “Can’t see them.” She said as she glanced up to Tanner.

His eyes, too, were on the crowd. Being a few inches taller than Dominique meant that he could easily see over more heads, his eyes locking on their two friends who were leaning against a pole over by the carriages. “Found them.” He said as he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her behind him through the rather thick crowd. They were practically spit out of the crowd when they arrived at the boys, hair a little disheveled then before.

“Tanner and Weasley back at it again?” Michael teased with a raised brow, he had been joking about the two of them hooking up for the past three years.

Dominique rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” She grumbled as her eyes glanced over the two boys and then to the crowd of students waiting to get on a carriage. “You know what happened when you made that comment last year.” It had been almost disastrous, her boyfriend Connor had thought it was true. Tanner and Dominique were close, bickered and argued but also cuddled and touched each other. If anyone didn’t know them they would certainly think they were a couple.

“Oh yes, your little Ravenclaw got upset, boo hoo.” He drawled with a roll of his own eyes. “He should have realised it was a joke and not been an idiot.” Michael had never really liked Connor, it wasn’t anything against the boy really, it was just that he distracted Dominique and no one needed that, especially not this year.

“Michael you have to get over this.” She said, she was so tired of his attitude about Connor. It had was going on three years since her and Connor had started to date and Michael’s attitude had never changed.

Michael slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks and turned his back on them. He stayed silent on the matter as they made their way to one of the carriages and climbed in, normally five people would have gotten in but Jacob had shaken his head at the guy who tired to get in with them and told him that he’d be better off waiting.

“So this is exciting..” Tanner queried as he glanced to Jacob with a raised brow. Both Michael and Dominique were looking out the window with what could be taken as angry facial expressions. When ever Connor was brought up they always did get angry.

Jacob nodded his head quickly. “I mean we’re finally in seventh year, no more kids complaining about us being on the Quidditch team.” He joked as he looked between the two silent ones. For the past 4 years they had been the best group on the Quidditch team, and that had made everyone quite angry as they were quite young, but it hadn’t mattered as the captains always decided they were the best chance to help their house win the cup.

A small snort came from Dominique as she pushed some of her light blonde hair behind her ear. “Like it matters if we’re seventh years, they’ll always complain.” She said as she glanced to Jacob.

From the other corner of the carriage Michael made a noise in agreement. “We’re the best and they’re pissed.” He said with a shrug never one to be modest, it didn’t come with the nature of being a Zabini.

Tanner nodded his head with a laugh, glad to hear both his friends talking again. “Exactly, but we always deal with it and win.” He said, “And we’ll continue to..” Instead of finishing his thought he gasped as their carriage was thrown forward.

“What was that?” Dominique blurted as her hand lifted to the curtain of the carriage, she had wondered why they had chosen boxed carriages this year.

As Dominique’s hand reached for the curtain everything went dark. Not only in the carriage as it seemed as if the sun had set but for the four students as well as they all fell unconscious, Michael leaning back in his seat, Tanner slumped forward, Jacob sprawled across the seat and Dominique on the floor as her small body slipped from the seat.

Maybe it was a good thing that Jacob told that boy to not come.


End file.
